UNSC Forward Unto Dawn
|image= |class=Frigate |manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length=489.8 Meters |width=155.2 Meters |height=139.2 Meters |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= Fusion Reactor 2 Primary/ 2 secondary |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1 light-years/day |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=60 centimetres Titanium-A battleplate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*MAC Gun (1) *Archer Missile (50) Pods 30 Missiles/Pod *2x 50mm point defense gun (4) *Nuclear missiles (3) |complement= Crew: 75 Naval Crew 1 SPARTAN-II (John-117) Officers: 15 officers Marines: 600 Marines, 130 ODSTs |capacity=*Scorpion Tanks (4+) *M831 Troop Transport Warthog (1+) *Gauss Warthogs (3+) *Warthogs (9+) *Mongooses (3+) *Hornets (25+) *Pelicans (7+) *Longsword fighters (5+) *HEV (12) *Cryo-chambers (3+) *Escape pods (12) |consumables=Food, Ammunition, Fuel |other systems= |role=Support for heavier ships, Transport, Command Vessel, Frigate |commission= |first sighting=November 2552 |destroyed=2552-2553, entire vessel was split in half, one piece returning to Earth, another drifting to an unknown planet along with John-117 and Cortana. |retired= |last sighting= Fore. half crash landed on Earth with the Arbiter. Aft. half last seen drifting towards an Legendary Planet in space. |battles=*Second Battle of Earth *Battle of Voi *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation= UNSC Navy |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |named crew=*Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes |captains=Commander Miranda Keyes Admiral Terrence Hood }} The UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn'' (FFG-201) was a United Nations Space Command Frigate. It was also more commonly known by UNSC personnel as "The Dawn."Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109 History First Battle of Earth While nothing is known about the Dawn's active role in the First Battle of Earth, since the ship was the flagship of Admiral Hood it can be accurately assumed that the ship was present to escort him from Orbital Defense Platform Cairo, his previous command. It is also presumed that the ship, along with the few remaining warships of the Home Fleet, hid on the continent of Africa until the Battle of Voi. Second Battle of Earth During the Second Battle of Earth, the Forward Unto Dawn was part of a formation of three UNSC frigates over the African Savannah of the Home Fleet. Combined with several squadrons of Longsword Fighters, they assaulted Truth's position. It fired its MAC guns at the Forerunner Dreadnought, containing Truth, in attempts to stop him from activating the Portal to the Ark. This attempt failed, and it appeared the Dreadnought survived unscathed, escaping through the Portal to the Ark. Halo 3, level The Storm. Battle of Installation 00 The Forward Unto Dawn went through the slip-space portal along with several Covenant Separatist vessels including the Shadow of Intent along with the rest of the Sangheilian Fleet It dropped five D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships in a zero-G drop for a landing on the Ark. However, the Separatist-UNSC and Loyalist fleets heavily engaged. This left Commander Keyes desperate for a landing zone, as most, if not all, of the Covenant ships heavily outclassed the "Dawn." The first half of the level the Ark was spent clearing a landing zone for the "Dawn" to escape. It became the Flagship for the Humans for operations at the Ark, despite the fact that it was a mere Frigate. After Cortana was recovered from the infected remains of High Charity, Johnson took the ship and landed it as close as he could to the Control Room of Replacement Installation 04, leaving it and using a Warthog to traverse the remaining distance and aid the Master Chief and the Arbiter. After the ring's activation, it was used to help John-117 and the Arbiter escape into the Portal. Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109. After crash-landing in the Hanger Bay of the ship, the Arbiter traveled to the bridge of the ship while the Spartan stayed to implant Cortana into the ship to allow them to escape from the ring's activation. After being hit and nearly knocked out of the Dawn by the very Warthog he was driving a few moments ago, John-117 was nearly crushed by a Scorpion tank that was falling out of the Dawn's hangar, but managed to hang on. He survived the travel into the portal, but unfortunately the ship was cut in half as the portal collapsed, leaving John stranded in slip-space until the half of the ship could decelerate enough to drop into normal space. After the credits on Legendary, the hull is seen drifting towards an unknown planet. Current Status The forward half of the vessel, including the Arbiter, was able to transition to Earth and land in an unknown ocean (possibly the Indian Ocean given the Portal's location). The Arbiter was rescued successfully from this impact. The latter half of the vessel finally fell out of slipspace, but in a currently unknown location. While jumping through the portal, the stern half of the Dawn was separated from the forward half by the firing of Installation 04 (II). As a result, the ship's power failed, as can be seen by the failure of artificial gravityHalo 3, level Halo. Whether the vessel was left relatively close to the Ark, or the back half of the frigate managed to fit into the portal and get thrown out at a random destination is unknown. The latter theory brings to question how Cortana knew that the firing "did a number on the Ark", while the first theory brings with it the question of how the Master Chief survived the Halo's firing sequence. Cortana dropped a distress beacon while John-117 sealed himself in one of the Dawn's cryogenic chambers (these are designed to work independent of a ships power, they are able to be dumped into space still active upon a ships impending destruction). After an undetermined amount of time, the Dawn's melted, mangled aft section was seen drifting towards an unknown planet.Halo 3, Final cut scene Trivia *The second chapter of the level, The Ark, is called 'Forward Unto Dawn'. *On the lower part of the bow there is a black 7 inside a yellow star with a yellow chevron under it, this being one of Bungie's 7 references. *If you look at the designations of the UNSC frigates firing on the Forerunner Dreadnought on the level The Storm, they all say Forward Unto Dawn and the ships numbers are the same as well. This shows that Bungie only made 2 Frigate models, with the Aegis Fate model only being used for the multiplayer level "Sandtrap" *The Forward Unto Dawn was originally the flagship of Fleet Admiral Hood. However, he left it in the capable hands of Miranda Keyes as she fought her way to the Ark. *It is interesting to note that in the level, The Ark, Marines ask if the Dawn was able to be operated within the atmosphere. This is an odd question to ask seeing as it was in Earth's atmosphere when attacking the Dreadnought, and In Amber Clad was in Earth's atmosphere as well during the First Battle of Earth. This shows that Frigates, at the very least, are capable of operating within atmosphere. But it does lead to the question that asks whether or not The Ark's atmosphere is the same as Earth's. It could also be asking whether or not the Dawn was fit to survive atmospheric reentry at such an incredible speed. *In all 3 Halo games, something happens to the UNSC ship that takes you to the forerunner installation. In Halo:CE the Pillar of Autumn crashes and is destroyed on Alpha Halo. In Halo 2 In Amber Clad gets taken over by the Flood at Delta Halo and crashes into High Charity and most likely gets blown up during High Charity's destruction and in Halo 3, the Forward Unto Dawn gets split in half by the portal closing after going to the Ark. *It is said that frigates have 30 archer missile pods. The Dawn however has 50: 2 behind its bay, 2 in front of its bay, 2 on both sides of its MAC gun and one on each side of the thrusters. *In the final level of Halo 3, Halo, before the ship is torn in half, there is no mention or sight of the crew, which had boarded the Shadow of Intent before Sergeant Johnson positioned Forward Unto Dawn, this is mentioned in the cutscene at the beginning of the level Halo, Rtas 'Vadum can be heard saying "We are all aboard, Humans and Elites". *If you were to play a modded Sandtrap map with a second frigate on the name of it will be Forward Unto Dawn. This is because the BSP tag of the Aegis Fate is a modified Forward Unto Dawn tag, and when a second Frigate is spawned on Sandtrap, the tag's modifiers aren't used for it. *It is small enough to fit in the hangar of the Shadow of Intent. *In the level The Storm the Dawn fired three times, while the others 2 only fired one time. Gallery Image:New frigate.jpg|The Dawn above the Portal. Image:FUD-04-00.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' flying over the new Halo with the Ark in the skyline. Image:Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|The Dawn, perched on the ark, or, Installation 00 . Image:Forward-unto-dawn-04.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' escapes. Image:FUD.jpg|A profile of the Forward Unto Dawn. Image:Mac.jpg|The Dawn in battle. Image:Fud_cutaway.jpg|Rear section of the Dawn after being split in two. Image:50105991-Full.jpg|The HEVs on the bottom of Forward Unto Dawn. The Dawn landing on the Ark. Sources Related Pages *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy Forward Unto Dawn, UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, UNSC